crowninthecloudsfandomcom-20200213-history
Crown in the Clouds Wiki
Welcome to the Crown in the Clouds Wiki Describe your topic Write a description about your topic. Let your readers know what your topic is about and add some general information about it. Version History Alpha 0.133 * Chickens now spawn eggs at a lower rate but eggs give a better reward to compensate for the lower spawn rate. (For all current eggs that were on the ground during this update there was a 66% chance they disappeared to balance for anyone who had a ton of eggs always waiting for them) * Gold should now update after each fight on your online menu. There are odd ways to bug this out such as joining a fight and then exiting your client before the fight ends. However it should always resync to the correct number once you bring your character back to your home island. * Speed up the Day/Level display of the kingdom at the top left of the stream. Now it should more quickly rotate from showing the level to the day. * Fixed a bug with picking up eggs causing people to need to restart their client. * HP is now shown at the end of the boss battles as well as the start. This should give players a better idea of how close the boss fights were. However it still can be hard to read everyone's HP since they tend to be all stacked together. I will continue to try to come up with a better way to show each individuals health but this should work for now. * Possible fix to clone bug * HP No longer goes below 0 when showing a fainted players HP Alpha 0.131 * Chickens spawn eggs at a higher rate. Testing to see if this is a better balance. * Gold displays on your client even when you're on your island. Let me know if there are any problems with this updating correctly * Fixed minor bugs with the livestock system. Alpha 0.13 * You can purchase an island expansion from Tobi on your personal island. Included in the expansion is your very own chicken coop! * Chickens and Roosters have been added to the game. Currently they cost 250 Gold EACH. You DO NOT get to choose which one you get upon purchase. * Livestock hunger system has been added. Now the chickens you buy have to be fed otherwise they will starve and die (disappear). Click ON the chicken to see its stats. This hunger system is based on REAL TIME and your chickens get hungry and can starve and die even if you're not on. * Chicken breeding is now in!! I don't want to go into too much detail about how the breeding system works because I feel like figuring it out is sometimes half the fun. I will however say that once you pick an egg up you CANT place it back down. So when you stand on an egg it will say the usual message of press E to pick it up but just know that once you do there is no going back from picking that egg up. Eggs aren't currently stackable but they should be in the near future. * Consumables have been added! To consume something is very similar to trashing something. You open your inventory, click the consume button, and then decide what you want to consume. The system is very basic right now but every time you consume an egg your character gains health that will stay with you until you die. This will probably need a lot of balancing and also require some rework balancing off boss fights as well. For now though I will be gathering data on how everything is working and then make the necessary adjustments when the time comes. * Max HP shown of all participants in a boss fight right above each participants head on stream, before they run in to fight the boss. This is currently the only way for a player to see how high their HP is. All players start with a base of 100 HP. There is no other way right now to gain HP other then eggs. Of course more will come later. * As usual some small bug fixes to the server and client Also as a side note, you can check on your chicken and eggs by clicking on them when you are in the chicken coop. Keep your chickens health and hunger high to keep them alive for a long time! Have fun! ALPHA V. 0.119 We've pushed out a winter update with some seasonal spice to it. Snow covers the shared island and there is a new "limited time" boss to discover. Along with the new boss comes a rare new weapon, double exp and gold! ---------------------------------------- This is our small update before our much bigger update (the bigger one may be tomorrow). Noteable Changes: *Another fix to username aignments on the server * Client side player animation when walking left and right was increased to look smoother. * Fixed new players health not being set properly For anyone who is interested in the games updates the next patch is going to be much bigger. I hope to see you guys in the game!(edited) Previous update: --Clientside-- * Adjusted the players showing at the bottom of the menu to better fit long names. * Increased the scroll speed on the online player list (you can only see the scroll if there is like 8 players online). However I do feel the scroll action is inverted. I will be looking into fixing that soon. * Added in more safety nets to help keep players information more accurate with the server. Dont be surprised if you ever get a random message that pops up telling you to please wait while it loads. That should take aproximately 30 seconds and only happens if it feels your client had a slight miscommunication with the server. I know that sounds annoying but it is necessary to prepare us for an update that should be coming out somewhat soon that should hopefully make the game more entertaining. * Added necessary code to prepare for update v. 0.2 --Serverside-- ALPHA 0.118 * Fixed some bugs * Made changes to the boss health formula. Now Kingdoms expect higher participation out of its citizens at higher kingdom levels and lower participation at lower levels. This should result in easier boss fights early on and harder boss fights later. I will be tracking the results of this change and decide how to go from there after gathering data about it. * Prepared the server for the upcoming holiday event which should be coming out in a few days * Added new methods to better get players clients in synchronization with the server * Added necessary code to prepare for update v. 0.2 Alpha 0.116 * Fix to using the item shop as Ruler *Added an ability notifier to the bottom left of the stream kingdom. * Assassination attempts have been moved over to our new system of calculating abilities. It's currently the only ability that uses it. The new system takes the level difference between you and your target into account. Every level you have over your target increases your odds of success. Same goes for every level you have under your target decreases your odds of success. (the minimum odds of success is 5% while the maximum is 100%) * A small decrease in odds of a rare dropping. * Fixed an error in the boss scaling. * Fixed a few client bugs and default client settings * Added audio for the ability attempts that can be heard on the stream ALPHA V. 0.115 -More bug fixes. No seriously, more of them. Like tons. - Increased the odds of medium drops in the later kingdom levels but also decreased the odds of rare drops in the later kingdoms. (When I say decreased I mean comparative to the old system. For example a level 5 kingdom still is more likely to drop a rare than a level 2 kingdom) - Increased the Boss Difficulty for small population Kingdoms. This doesn't mean it will be impossible, its simply a formula to increase difficulty slightly more since the probability of the few players fighting having a weapon are much higher since there are less players to hand out weapons to. Latest activity Category:Browse